


Bloody Insanity

by Thareith



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crombel is even creepier, Emotional Turmoil, Except Lugos Gradous, Experiment Raizel, Fluff and Angst, Frankenstein has his work cut out for him., Good traitors, Insane Raizel, Like batshit crazy, M/M, Rai drinks blood, Raizel gets better, Sex, UnionRaizel, sorta nice crombel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thareith/pseuds/Thareith
Summary: After his fatal battle with Muzaka 820 years ago Raizel tried to get to his coffin. Instead he is captured by the Union. For 820 he was experimented on, tortured, and driven insane. He barely remembers his life before the Union. Now he is sent with Dr. Aris to gather information on D5. Will Frankenstein and Co. be able to save Rai? Or will he forever be Reaper, the Union's monster?





	1. Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been something nibbling at my mind. I am going to warn you guys that this will not be regularly updated like Wait? What?!? This story is being written when I can't focus on my other two. 
> 
> So here is the major warning:
> 
>  **RAIZEL IS FRIGGEN INSANE**  
>  He is going to be really crazy in the beginning but eventually he will go back to being the lovable Noblesse we all want to hug.  
> Also he will be revering to himself as Reaper until he starts healing.  
> Muzaka is going to be with Frankenstein and Co. since the beginning. 
> 
>  
> 
> **thoughts**
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you guys will enjoy my twisted creation...

Raizel felt his bruised and bloody body slowing down. He only had a little more to go and then he could rest and recover. Yet he could not find the energy to keep going. Each breath felt like a thousand knives in his lungs. Muzaka had nearly killed him in his rage of his daughter’s death. There was something about her death that felt wrong, but he was in no shape to figure it out. His friend may hate him for interfering but he did not want him to blame himself if Raizel did end up going to his eternal sleep. **Just a little bit further…**

He stumbled and fell to the ground and blood from his mouth splattered the forest floor. His arms shook as he tried to push himself to his feet; never had ever felt this weak. His side throbbed violently and he gasped out in pain as he fell back to the ground with a loud smack. For a moment his vision had darkened but cleared up after a few minutes as he laid there. The cold ground felt good, maybe he could rest for a bit here. Raizel shook his head and thought of Frankenstein. His friend would be devastated if he just laid here and ruined his clothes even more.

With that in mind he managed to find the strength to get to his feet, but there was SO MUCH PAIN. It was clouding his mind to the point he thought that he saw Frankenstein in the corner of his eyes. Raizel smiled at the hallucination but it had disappeared. He limped through the forest as his senses began to dull. The sounds of the forest were muffled and he could not feel the breeze. **I wish I could see the stars right now.** His foot got caught by an unearthed root that sent him sprawling. Raizel could no longer move, his body had given up and the agony of his wounds drained the very last of his energy.

Raizel could barely hear the sound of fallen branches snap or was it his imagination? Perhaps it is Frankenstein coming to his aid or Muzaka to finish him off. Either would be preferable than dying on the forest floor alone. **How strange, the solitude never bothered me before**. There were loud noises that he could not recognize that were close by. Somewhere in his hazy mind he recognized that they were voices.

“Over here!”

“What is it? What did you find?”

He could barely look up when two pairs of feet were in front of him. There was a bulky man on one side and a wiry man with glasses. The bulky man nudged his aching side with his foot.

“I think it’s a noble.”

 The glasses wearing man crouched down and grabbed Raizel’s chin. Raizel could not find the strength to pull away. The man’s eyes narrowed and scrutinized him. His eyes began to close as the exhaustion of the battle was claiming him.

“No, I don’t think it’s just a noble…”

**So… Cold…**

“I… told… think… Noblesse…”

**So tired… maybe just a few minutes…**

His eyes closed and he passed out; the very last thing he saw was the glasses wearing man grinning at him.

 

-B I-

He wasn’t sure how long he was out when his eyes slowly opened. Raizel closed his eyes immediately when he saw a brilliant white light above him. He felt that he was laying down on a hard surface. There was something strapped across his wrists and ankles. Something was sticking into him in different places. **How… long?** He shivered as he felt how cold the room was. This in itself was strange because temperatures normally did not affect him.

Raizel opened his eyes once again and managed to keep them open. Through his bleary eyes he could see the white ceiling above him. He weakly turned his head and saw strange metal contraptions along the white walls. They had bright lights and what looked like buttons. On another wall was a giant glass tube filled with blue liquid. He could barely lift his head but he got it high enough to see wires and tubes connected to him. His coffin was nowhere in sight and neither was Frankenstein. His mind was still too hazy for him to concentrate completely.

**I should… be dead. Where am I?**

He tried to call upon his powers to free him from the straps but encountered a wall in his mind. His powers were there but something was keeping him from accessing them. Panic was beginning to cut through the fog in his mind. He had no idea where he was or why he could not access his powers. With what little energy he had left and he tried to get an arm out. All he managed to do was dislodge one of the tubes in him. He wished he could cover his ears when a loud shriek rends the air.

Hurried footsteps approached him and he heard a woosh. A feminine voice barked out harsh orders to the other people in the room. Hands were holding him down and someone forced the tube back in. The other pairs of hands tightened the restraints around his wrists and ankles. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and he began to feel numb.

“It seems that the subject has finally awoken.”

 The harsh voice spoke once more to the men. Raizel turned his head and saw a familiar woman beside him. A woman with short wavy black hair and red eyes and only one name came to mind, Ignis. **Why would she be here?** He tried to speak to her but nothing could come out. His throat felt like dry like bark and rough as well. He looked at Ignis and he was sure she knew who he was. Maybe she could get him out of here. It was obvious she wasn’t a prisoner.

“Everyone, leave.” She ordered.

“To think that the great Noblesse is reduced to this, a weak little no one.” She spoke and began to walk around him fiddling with some of the instruments nearby. The lights changed colors as she pressed buttons and flipped switches. She was writing down whatever it was she saw in the instruments.

“Three and twenty-two hundred years. If you were wondering how long it’s been. You are quite fascinating. I was positive when you first arrived that you wouldn’t have even made past ten. Yet, here we are.”

 **That long?** He felt something cold slip into his veins from the tubes. He saw that she had injected something into one of tubes. Ignis set the needle down and began to shine a light in his eyes and use strange metal objects on him. They felt cold on his chest and then he realized he was wearing nothing except for a pair of shorts.

“I have learned so much from you. I even found a way around that pesky little problem of yours. Something that even your precious Frankenstein couldn’t do.” The cold began to burn and boil. **It burns…**

He tried to speak but only a strangled harsh noise managed to come out.

 “Don’t bother trying to talk. You tended to make such annoying noise during the start of the experiments so I make sure to periodically cut your vocal cords. The fight may not have killed you but your regeneration is so weak. It took some rather creative methods to make sure that you didn’t die.” Ignis’s face twisted into a manic grin. She swung herself up onto the table, straddling him; her face a mere inch away from his.

“Now I have you all to myself and I will make you perfect. You were always so fascination and for such a long time I have wanted to get my hands on you. You will be my greatest creation. I am so happy that daddy gave you to me.” His eyes widened in disbelief.

“Oh you don’t know do you? Daddy, Urokai, Zarga, Lagus, Gradeus, and Edian tried to get your dear wolfy to kill you. When that didn’t work they gave you to me. No one is coming for you. Your sweet Frankenstein doesn’t even have a clue of your whereabouts and the rest of the Nobles want your head. They claimed to have turned traitor in your name.”

She jumped off cackling and went to grab some instruments. Raizel felt his heart tear to pieces. His friends wanted to kill him… and his home believes he is a traitor. **Strange… my face is wet…** Tears rolled down his face in his anguish. A strange moan came out of his abused voice. Then he almost screamed as he felt his blood turn into a raging inferno. He never felt such pain before, not even when his brother or Muzaka tried to kill him. Raizel felt darkness creep up on him when Ignis injected him with something else.

“Oh no. It would be too boring if you went to sleep now. After all, you just woke up. Now I can observe your reactions. We are going to have so much fun now.”

Raizel felt a sliver of dread through the pain when he saw her grin once again as she picked up a scalpel.

-time skip fifty years-

Fifty years had passed since he first woke up. In that short span of time he felt pain that he could never have dreamed of existing. Day in and day out, Ignis would force strange liquids into him and tear him open. Ignis would examine how fast he healed since she first got him or to inject things directly into his organs. She took sick pleasure in the pain she inflicted on him. The only small relief is that she never tried anything sexual with him. Sometimes she would have him hanging from the ceiling and let some men come in and beat him for her own sick amusement. Ignis would claim that it was for ‘research’.

However, it did not hurt as much as the absence of Frankenstein through their bond. He had been told that no matter the distance apart the master could always feel their servant. Yet, he could not feel him; Frankenstein wasn’t there. The other nobles told him that the only time they could not sense their’s was when they died. Raizel did not want to believe Frankenstein had died but he has not once felt him since he woke. There was a small part of Raizel that hoped for him to be alive. He wanted to believe that Frankenstein would come for him.

He wished he was back at the manor. Raizel wanted to go back to the days of hot tea and watching the world through his window. He missed the arguments that Frankenstein had with everyone else. Raizel wanted to go back to the time when Muzaka would visit him and annoy Frankenstein. He even wanted to have the previous Lord pester him than endure this hell; so alone and so much pain. His mind would constantly tell itself that Frankenstein would come for him even though he slowly doubted it.

Sometimes he could feel his grip on his sanity slipping. During one of the beatings he was so tire of the pain and he felt so much rage that he managed to break one of the straps; then proceeded to snap the neck of one of the men. He recalled how satisfied he felt when he watched the body fall to the ground and how the others stopped in fear. Even his own conscious or Ignis screams of outrage could not dampen his sick pleasure. After that, the straps were replaced with even stronger ones. It was strange, he may not be able to connect to his powers but he felt himself growing stronger.

-Seventy-five years later-

Then one day he finally snapped. He found out how Ignis had fixed his powers’ drawback. She would force the blood of others into him. So many people had died to strengthen his life force and prolong his life. He got sick when he found out about the method that has kept him alive for so long; he vomited for the first time in his life. Yet, that bitch just laughed at his misery and mocked him.

His disgust was replaced with hate and an inferno of rage of such strength that he has never felt before. He broke through his bonds and tore the wall between him and his powers down. The sudden surge of his powers returning to him with such force shattered what was left of his sanity. His powers swirled around him and heal all of his wounds.

Then, with sick glee he lunged at Ignis, his blood coating his hands turning them into claws. He laughed when she was slammed into the wall from the impact. She had four deep gouges across her chest and down to her hip from where the claws had ran across. Raizel grinned at her pain and relished in her screams. Now she knows what it felt like to be the one hurting.

She tried to escape and so he launched himself at her again. Ignis fell onto her back with him on top of her. It was a sick parody of the day he first woke in this dungeon. He grinned and cackled as he began to claw at her, tearing into her, making her suffer they way he has. His claws dug into her eyes and he ripped them out.

“You don’t have the right to look at me!”

She screamed in pain as her eyes were removed. Raizel tossed them to the side and turned back to her. He dragged one of his claws across her neck, with just enough pressure to cut her vocal chords but not cause her to choke on her blood. Raizel licked her blood off of his claws and grinned at the taste. He paused just before he was about to cut her open when he heard yelling and the sound of people running. It seems that she managed to draw some attention but he didn’t care. He glared as he saw that she was starting to pass out.

“Oh no no no. We can’t let you pass out now. You would be missing all of the fun.”

Raizel focused on her once again; his eyes wide and filled with demented glee. He forced her to stay awake for her punishment. She has been very naughty lately. Just as he started to slice into her, two people smashed the door open and ran in.  It was Roctis and Urokai who had run into the room.

It was them that caused what little sanity that he had left was pulverized into dust. His two old ‘friends’ grabbed him and tore him off of the disfigured and bloody Ignis. He growled at them and went for them instead. Their betrayal was at the forefront of his mind and they deserved to die. Ignis’s transgressions paled compared to theirs in his mind, after all none of this would of happened to him if they hadn’t betrayed him. **They all deserve to die.** His powers began to cover the walls, dying them blood red; even Ignis’s blood moved with his powers.

The two traitors moved Ignis away from him and looked at each other briefly. After nodding to each other they immediately pulled out their soul weapons and charged at him. Spikes of blood exploded off of the walls from all around the room tried to pierce them. Most of them hit Roctis and only a few managed to hit Urokai. The elder’s spear jabbed out at him when the man got close enough.

“Damn it Raizel! Stop this you’ll kill yourself if you keep this up!”

“Stop? Stop? STOP?!? I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD! I will make you all scream in agony for what you did to me! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE!”

He lost himself in his fury and easily dodged each one of the spear’s jabs. He would tear Roctis’s whip off of himself whenever it managed to latch itself onto him. Then Raizel would retaliate and have the spikes pierce through them. After a small amount of time, he called to the blood and began to gather it around him and his wings began to form.

However, instead of their usual feathers they took the form of bat wings. Raizel licked his lips when he smelled the fear pouring off of them. It smelt so good and made him yearn to drain them dry. His speed suddenly increased and he punched Urokai in the stomach. The force of the blow sent the traitor into the ceiling and breaking several ribs.

When he landed on the floor Raizel threw himself at him. As Raizel crouched over him, he licked his lips and the tantalizing smell of Urokai’s blood. With a flash he had dug his teeth into the exposed neck and was draining him of his blood. He groaned at the irony that a traitor had such a heavenly taste. Raizel was so entranced by the blood’s taste that he did not see Roctis coming, so he had no time to react as the man knocked him out. As the darkness crept upon him, he could faintly hear them talking.

“Dear god. What have we done?”

-thirty years later-

After that incident they put him under for a few years to try and find a way to control him. The more brilliant of their scientists had created a collar that would inflict such pain, that it would kill anyone weaker than him in an instant. Raizel learned that feature the hard way when he tried to kill his new ‘doctor’. He did not know at the time that the collar had several control phrases.  It only took one shock from the collar to make him complacent for the time being.

Raizel was somewhat disappointed because Ignis refused to be even in the same building as him. He would have given anything to finish what he started and slowly rip her to shreds. She was sporting some interesting scars and was blind from his well deserved revenge. Raizel had given up on Frankenstein; his servant wasn’t coming for him. It was pointless anyways. Frankenstein was a human and everything that happened to him was because of humans.

 Those traitors had the gall to look sad when they looked at him. They would even try to speak to him but kept their distance when he got close enough to try and rip their heads from their bodies. Urokai still has a scar from when Raizel first attacked him and Zarga had a scar running down his face. Yet, they still came to see him to ease their own guilt, well all of them except Gradeus and Lagus. All their attempts did was enrage him and make him consider killing off nobles as well as all humans.

Then there was the blood lust. Just thinking about blood now made him so hungry. While Ignis’s solution worked, it had one side effect. His body and his life force became heavily dependent on it. If he went too long without blood, he would go into withdrawal. His body would burn up and he would mindlessly tear at himself and any and everything around him. The Union then had all they needed to completely remold him into whatever they wanted; and they did.

-fifteen years before the present-

Raizel followed one of Crombel’s lackeys down the sterile hallway. As the years had passed he became the Union’s monster. The only reason he even remembered his name was because some of the Elders would call him such; the ones, who he could recall, that betrayed him. The name held little meaning to him now. That was the past, now he is Reaper, a monster created by the Union to hunt and kill whoever they wanted. He was not completely their lap dog, for there are days when he would dream of wiping out every last human off the face of the earth.

Despite the numerous experiments performed on him, he still relatively looked the same. His eyes did look a bit unhinged and his all of his teeth were sharp. He no longer wore his old clothes, not that he could recall what they looked like before he became a part of the Union. Now the Union had him dressed in a white button down shirt, a black ankle length jacket, black vest, black pants, and black combat boots.

 The only thing about his outfit that stood out was the mask around his mouth. Apparently, they did not like it when Reaper would rip out the throats of some random experiments or guards, or doctors. It was annoying because those people deserve to die but, they made sure that he could only take it off under certain circumstances. If he happens to let someone knock it off… well he gets to eat.

He was pulled out of his musings as they stopped in front of a door. **The M experiments, one of Crombel’s pet projects.** Crombel was his latest doctor and had been for the past century or so. They had a slightly amicable relationship, he knew Crombel was in charge but at least the man didn’t keep him locked up. He had a specific area set out for Reaper so he could go outside if he wished. He had his own set of rooms that had a window for him to look out of. The man would also give him books from his travels and even souvenirs. There was a strange teddy bear on his shelf. Reaper has a feeling that Crombel was interested in him beyond from being his experiment.

However, this situation was strange. The man would tell him about his projects whenever they played chess. Yet this lackey was taking him to one of them. He had a feeling that Crombel might not know about it but it is not like Reaper cares, he might get a snack. The lackey decided to inform him of the reason behind this field trip.

“This batch is proving to be disappointing. They lack the motivation that is needed for the experiments. Reaper you will give them said motivation. However, we would prefer that most of them were still alive and whole. It would be bad if you disappointed Crombel.” The bald man said as they entered the room.

Reaper looked at the eighteen men before him. He could taste their fear in the air when he walked in.   **Pathetic.** None of them looked or felt like they would be of any use, except one perhaps. His eyes sought out the grey haired one, M21 he believes. That one smelled like a wolf to him. He grinned at them, even though they could not see it. Reaper licked his lips, hunger gnawing at him. He ignored the lackey as it talked to the other lab rats as he slowly stalked up to one who had blood red hair. Reaper decided to name him First, as in first to die.

“We have noticed your lack of motivation so Reaper is going to give you some. Reaper.”

Lackey gave him the go ahead and he struck out at the one he was heading towards. First went flying into the wall with a sickening thud. It was a bit of surprise that the thing was still breathing but he fixed that by snapping his neck. He turned to the side as a tall thin reed tried to hit him from behind. Reaper grabbed his arm and broke it. He tossed the Reed into the Giant, sending them both sprawling to the ground. The one with glasses punched him in the chest.

Reaper didn’t react in any way to the blow. He felt kittens hit harder than him; though he is not sure if H72 was considered a kitten. He kicked him between the legs and enjoyed the scream of agony from Glasses. Some of his nails sharpened and he went for M21. At least Grey could dodge and was actually not letting his fear paralyzing him like the others. Reaper ignored the others and completely focused on M21. His blood was pumping and he was getting hungry. He was actually having ‘fun’ toying with Grey and left him a token of his amusement on his face. Although he was focused on Grey he could sense when one of them was about to attack him.

In one quick glance he could tell that the Giant was going to knock off his mask. So Reaper let the blow hit him and grinned insanely when the mask went flying. Reaper had been programmed to not remove his mask without permission. It was created to keep him from draining anyone he wanted to do. He hadn’t been ordered that he had to avoid it from coming off by someone else.

 He cackled and grabbed Glasses in a flash and before anyone knew it, he had drained Glasses dry. His face was coated in his blood as the room turned into the scene of a blood bath. Reaper just broke their bones and drained some of them dry. However, when he got to Grey, he let him live; though he did leave a reminder on him.

He could hear Lackey starting to say a command phrase that would make the collar knock him out. Reaper grabbed Lackey and crushed his throat with his teeth. His blood was not as tasty as Glasses or Reed. He looked back at the others, feeling the hunger coming back. Yet, before he could start up again, Crombel walked in.

“That is enough Reaper.”

Reaper immediately stopped and almost pouted. It was too bad that he had to stop. They haven’t let him play in a long time. Crombel frowned and sighed at him as he surveyed the blood bath.

“Put your mask on.”

He reluctantly grabbed it and put it back on. Reaper had a feeling that he was going to be punished for this. It wasn’t really his fault that he was given an order to ‘motivate’ some pathetic experiments. Soon, he was following Crombel to his office. It wasn’t that bad of one, if one didn’t mind all of the windows that screamed as a security hazard. The doctor motioned at him to sit down.

“What was that Reaper?”

“I was given an order to ‘motivate’ the M experiments. Lackey implied to me that he had your permission to do so.”

“I gave no such permission and you should know better.”

“You won’t have to worry about Lackey making that same mistake.”

He grinned as Crombel sighed and poured himself some scotch. The doctor had some documents on his desk. Crombel grabbed a folder and handed it over to him. Reaper opened the folder and began to read the documents. There was a picture of a brunette paper clipped to the folder.

“There is a scientist who thought he could get away with stealing some research. He managed to elude some of our best trackers. Go and find him.”

“How would you like him to be returned?”

“Dead and the research brought back.”

“Understood.”

**This feels more like a reward instead of a punishment.**

“And don’t make a mess.”

-present-

 

Reaper was in his room across from Crombel playing chess. They silently played until there were only a few pieces left on the board. He could guess why Cromwell was here. Reaper has heard the ‘rumors’, more like threatened a few people for information, about the deaths of Jake, Mary, and M24. There was also the fact that most of the D5 was dead and there was a chance that the ones who survived have gone traitor. He was waiting for Crombel to give him the order to locate and eliminate if there were traitors.

“Doctor Aris and Yuri are going to investigate the reason of the D5’s defeat. You are to accompany them and investigate the matter separately. I also want you to look into someone, a man who is quite powerful and not a member of the Union.”

“Alive, dead, or brought in?”

“Do not confront him, just investigate. If you come across M21 or the missing members of the D5 you are to bring them in. Alive or dead.”

“Understood.”

“You leave tonight.”

“Very well.”

With that said Reaper moved his rook and took Crombel’s king.

**This promises to be an interesting mission.**


	2. Old Friends and Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um Hi.
> 
> I was kind of shocked that people seem to like this. I felt really nervous posting this story because of how Insane Rai is in the beginning. As a warning it is probably going to get worse before it gets better. I wanted to cry with how mean I am to Rai... but Frankenstein will save and love him! 
> 
> I do not own Noblesse.
> 
>  
> 
> **thoughts**

Reaper never understood the point of helicopters. They may be useful but they make an awful amount of noise. It was too easy to have the enemy spot them. He watched the surroundings with boredom. If only they could be there already, he was starting to feel a bit hungry. Reaper watched the others from the corner of his eyes.

 

Aris was a disgusting red head that he would love to drain. Though, he would not be surprised if her blood was infected with an STD or ten. At least if she did it would not affect him. It was a well known rumor that she would sleep with anyone who could get her up in the ranks and he could smell that she had screwed someone an hour before they left.

 

**Filthy humans.**

 

Yuri was probably the only other person, besides Crombel, he could stand in the Union. Even then, he wants to rip him limb from limb. The only good thing about Yuri was that he tended to let Reaper eat quite well during a mission. Someone has to clean up whoever Yuri was sent to kill and those usually happen during a different mission. The man did have an issue with social networks though.

 

He looked down as the helicopter began its descent onto a building top. Reaper wanted to sneer at the city filled with humans. He followed the four into the building that was to be their base of operations for now. Normally they would be staying at the official lab but that was destroyed, mainly on Crombel’s orders. The other people involved in its’ destruction is why he is here.

 

The room ended up being like a hotel suite. Aris was already typing away at her laptop. Reaper looked up at Yuri, who was doing who knows what on his phone. The man looked up after feeling Reaper’s aura slowly choking him. Once Yuri focused his attention on Reaper, the blood thirsty aura vanished. He did not like standing around and being idle when he has a mission to do.

 

“Ah. Reaper you are to leave and fulfill your mission.”

 

He raises an eyebrow at Yuri.

 

“Please be discreet if you need to eat.”

 

“I shall return as soon as I have finished.”

 

Reaper left the room swiftly so he could no longer be in their filthy presence. He took to the roofs and began to make his way to the old base. Below him, there were humans rushing about with their insignificant lives.

 

**I wonder how the pristine city would look like, covered in blood?**

 

His eyes saw how there were many in the same clothes. In the tattered remains of his memories he could recall that he would of worn such a thing. As he landed on the roof of the old base, he removed his mask, lowered his hood, and straightened his clothes. With ease he went through a window and was now heading towards the elevator. Reaper could hear them all talking about him and had to fight to keep the sneer off of his face.

 

“Wow, look at him…”

 

“... I would love to have him for dinner…”

 

The insects were salivating over his regal looks. He ignored their stares and whispers and found the correct elevator. He took in the sight of the damage to the doors and pressed his hand on one of the swipes.

 

**M21**

 

A sickening grin spread across his face, his sharp teeth gleaming. It was quite interesting that he had returned here. Reaper’s head tilted and the smile faded. There were two other presences here. They feel familiar, as if he had encountered M21’s two companions before. Yet, he does not recall meeting anyone with this sort of presence. Reaper continued down the hall and looked at all the damage.

 

His twisted nature revealed in the blood stains that were splattered everywhere. There were decaying corpses everywhere. It looked like the Union decided to be lazy and let nature take its’ course. The air was filled with a malevolent aura; the massacre leaving an imprint on the lab. He followed the aura to the room where it was the strongest.

 

The room was in shambles. There was piles of debris and holes all over. Reaper’s eyes searched the room for any spots of blood. He learned that he had a new ability during his ‘enhancements’. When he touched blood, even dried or years old, he could feel what happened in the area during the time it was spilt. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked to it.

 

Reaper closed his eyes, kneeled down, and placed his hand on the stain. As he focused on the blood, he began to see flashes of what had happened. There was a vicious battle that took place between two opponents. A brief flash of grey hair and scar flittered across his mind. There was pain and desperation attached to it; a realization that there would be no victory.

 

**So M21 fought the experiment here but by the feel of things, he was losing. So how is it that he is still alive?**

 

There! He felt one of the two presences from before and it was powerful. A heady sensation filled his mind as he focused on it. Werewolf. Who ever was with M21 was a werewolf and an extremely powerful one too. None of the werewolves he has encountered during his time in the Union felt this strong. Now this man would be a thrill to fight and to devour.

 

Then, the strong presence faded and M21’s power skyrocketed; feeling like a true werewolf instead of a manufactured one. With that eruption of power, the tide of the battle turned to M21’s favor. It was a slaughter at that point. The experiment stood no chance against a real werewolf. Once the battle was over the power M21 wielded faded away. Everything was calm then and Reaper decided there was nothing left for him to feel and see.

 

As he pulled himself out of the vision, he felt something so familiar. His blood, his soul was singing for the third person of the group. From the information Crombel gave him, he deduced that he was the one Crombel fought. If Reaper thought that the werewolf would have tasted good, this one must taste incredible.

 

**I can’t wait to meet him.**

 

With nothing left for him to see, he heads towards the place that Krantz was killed. He never liked the arrogant bastard. Reaper was a bit upset that he wasn’t the one to kill the man but there was no use pouting about it. As he walked up out of the base he felt the thirst settle in. Wasn’t he lucky that there was plenty of cattle around for him to drain?

 

Despite his hatred of humans, Reaper walked outside instead of going to the roofs. The sky had begun to darken as the sun set. It was a perfect time for him to hunt. He gracefully moved about the packs of humans; making sure to avoid touching them. All the while, he sniffed out their scents to find someone tasty.

 

He was not sure when he managed to find his way near a pack of humans all wearing the same clothes; like the ones’ he saw earlier. Reaper stopped and then immediately ducked into an alley. He pulls his hood up and merges with the shadows to avoid being seen. A group of children walked passed the entrance, a group that contained M21, Tao, and Takeo.

 

**That confirms that the last two members of the DA5 are alive and it appears that they are traitors. I need to report this to Yuri and the slut. It looks like Krantz is going to have to wait.**

 

Once he sensed that they were far enough away he emerged from the alley and began to go back towards Yuri and Aris. A few minutes passed and he smelled someone that would be tasty. In front of him was young adult with straight, short blonde hair. A part of him wondered if his eyes would be blue. Reaper pulled his hood down and walked next to the man. The guy glanced in Reaper’s direction and blushed.

 

**This will be too easy.**

 

“ Excuse me sir, I appear to have lost my bag and I was wondering if you had seen it?”

 

The human turned to him, his face blushing.

 

“I don’t think I have but I can’t help you look for it.”

 

“Thanks, my name’s Ryan.”

 

“Hirosha. Do you know where you last had it?”

 

Reaper tried not to grimace when he shook hands with his meal. The man smelled aroused by his appearance. Reaper noticed the wedding ring on the man’s hand and planned on making his meal messy. He could imagine this whore being Aeris and that he was draining her.

 

He looks to the park that was on the other side of the street. There were plenty of trees in the area and it looked like there was barely anyone there. It would be perfect.

 

“I think I had it when I was cutting through the park.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They crossed the street and went into the park. Reaper led him along through it until he found the perfect spot. He grabbed Hirosha’s hand and led him to the trees. Hirosha’s breath hitched as they entered the wooded area. Reaper turned to face him and tilted his head.

 

“I uh… I have never done it in a park… or with a man before…”

 

Reaper grinned at him.

 

“Don’t worry. Let me do the work.”

 

He crooned as he walked up to Hirosha. He placed his hand on the guys’ chest and pushed him against a tree. The guy gasped as Reaper’s mouth was inches away from his throat. He met Hirosha’s eyes and grinned psychotically; letting the man see his sharpened teeth. The guy screamed as Reaper chomped down on his neck.

 

He moaned around the flesh as hot blood was pouring down his throat. Hirosha tried to push him off but his attempts grew weaker by the second. His nails sharpened and then he jabbed them through Hirosha’s stomach. As the blood streamed from the wound Reaper moved his clawed hand to the man’s heart. The screams began to die down when Reaper’s hand grasped the slowly beating heart. With one last gulp of blood, the sharp nails shredded the organ.

 

The body fell to the group with a thump as he pulled his arm out. Reaper licked the blood off of his arm and hand while staring at the corpse. Once he was sure that there was no more blood on him, he used his power to disintegrate the corpse. It would not be wise to let it be found and having to be punished. The body was gone and Reaper pulled both his hood up and put his mask on.

 

He was a blur as he ran and jumped up to the roofs. Reaper made the last leg of the journey to the main base on the roofs. He was fed and so he longer needed to be down and amongst the humans. It did not take him long to get there and it was insanely easy to slip into the room undetected.

 

He watched them all silently while leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed. Aris was tapping away at her laptop and Yuri was tapping at his phone. That man must be playing games or social media for the amount of time he spends on it. Minutes passed by and still no one noticed him. He mentally sighs and then clears his throat. A silent chuckle passed through his lips when he saw them jump in their skins.

 

“Ah, Reaper. We weren’t expecting you to be back so soon. Have you examined both of the scenes yet?”

 

“The base was assaulted by three people. I confirmed that M21 was the one to lead them to the area. The two accompanying him are extremely powerful. One of them managed to temporarily boost M21’s power concluding that they have a similar power base.”

 

“Report about the other scene.”

 

“I was unable to examine the scene due to unforeseeable circumstances.”

 

“What?!?”

 

Aris shrill voice rended the air. A series of words passed through her vile lips and activated the collar. Reaper collapsed to one knee as his body was being electrocuted. The pain scorched his whole body and nervous system; virtually incapacitating him. Fortunately, Yuri immediately spoke the password to end the electrocution. Reaper glared from under his hood at Aris while panting in pain.

 

“Explain.”

 

“As I was heading to the site I spotted three figures. One of them was M21, who we can confirm that he is still alive and a traitor to the Union. The other two were the missing members of the DA5 Takeo and Tao; they too have turned traitor. I decided that this information was an immediate priority and can here.”

 

The other two in the rooms were silent as they took in the information. Aris frowned and then proceeded to pout over the information. She huffed and turned back to her laptop.

 

“Yuri, I want a souvenir.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Yuri motioned to Reaper to follow as he left. The two of them stood side by side at the edge of the roof. The sun had completely set now and the stars managed to shine through the light polluted city.

 

“I don’t understand how you can work under that… thing.”

 

“I like to think of her as a cover.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I want you to go to the scene of Krantz death and see what you can find. We already did a preliminary search but did not find anything useful.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Report back when you have finished. Now if you'll excuse me, I have ‘souvenir’ to find.”

 

The two separated and went off in different directions. His trip was easy and undisturbed. Apparently it must be a Union lackey code to set up camp in abandoned construction sites.  He looked around and like the previous one there were piles of rubble and holes everywhere. What stood out was a large crater that was slathered with blood.

 

He walked over and touched it. There were flashes of the fight between Shark, Krantz and M21; but he was also sensing someone else. This person had the feeling of a Noble, a young one.

 

**Just what I needed, a bunch of cowardly Nobles interfering.**

 

Shark was badly injured in the fight; he took the D and was killed. It seems like Krantz absorbed the remaining life force of Shark to add to his own. Tao was in the room as well but he was not fighting. Reaper could sense neither Takeo nor Hammer in the area during the fight.

 

Then the werewolf appeared. The man took over the fight with Krantz and obliterated the fool. He is not sure why Tao and Takeo were spared or why they were now traitors. What he did know was that the situation here has gotten even more complicated. His eyes narrowed when he barely felt the presence of humans; four, young, and normal. Is it possible that the kids he saw with the three traitors were the same ones here?

 

Despite his hatred of humans, he prefered not to kill children; but if ordered to, he will. Though they are not a priority nor were they a part of his mission; he doesn’t have to report their involvement. A tiny portion of his soul glowed warmly before Reaper smothered the feeling. He was no longer that pathetic weakling, he doesn’t need to remember any part of him.

 

Reaper stood up and left to return to the base. Halfway through the journey he felt a large surge of dark energy and it was coming from his destination. It held such malevolence, it felt like it was a piece of himself that was there. His pace picked up as he now felt a surge of excitement and adrenalin. Finally, someone who might actually hold their ground against him.

 

He was not far now from the battle as was able to see that M21, Tao, and Takeo were there. Aris was fighting full out against someone with blonde hair. Everything fell silent and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. A small memory wiggled its’ way to the forefront of his mind when he took in the sight of the spear the man was wielding.

 

**Frankenstein… FRANKENSTEIN!!!!!!**

 

An all consuming rage coursed through him as he saw the man who abandoned him. His powers screaming to be let loose as he charged at Frankenstein. He could no longer contain the hate and the pain. As the man was about to strike Aris, Reaper flashed in front of him and punched him in the chest. Frankenstein went flying backwards and barely managed to regain his footing.

 

He ignored the fear that came off of the three traitors and glared at his servant. The bond between the two was pulsing and trying to reopen. Reaper slammed that shut even as the shred tried to pry it open.

 

“Now you bring someone else into the fight? Well that is just plain rude and here I thought we were having so much fun.”

 

Frankenstein taunted Aris. She was panting and clutching her side in pain. Yuri was just standing in the back doing nothing which was typical of him. Reaper let his claws grow and darted forward. Frankenstein blocked it but was pushed back by the red claws. Reaper pushed himself and became a blur while he was slashing at Frankenstein.

Cuts was starting to litter the man’s body when he managed to hit Reaper. The dark energy hit him on the chest and sent him flying into the roof access of the building. Reaper laughed insanely as he pulled himself from the pile of rubble; the wound already healing.

 

Frankenstein’s eyes narrowed at the now healed wounds and then at Reaper’s face. The force of the impact knocked off his hood; allowing everyone to see his hair and the upper half of his face. Reaper grinned as he tore off the mask and prowled towards him.

 

“M.. Master?”

 

“How good it is to see you, my dear sweet Frankenstein.”

 

“WHAT?!?”

 

“Master?!?”

 

Everyone around them began to shout in confusion as the two stared at each other. Reaper was soon in front of Frankenstein, the man was looking at him between a cross of hopefulness and caution. His master did attack him, after all. Silence fell when Reaper lifted a hand to Frankenstein’s face. It looked as if he was about to cup his face when the grin turned into an insane psychopathic one.

 

With a sweep of his claws, he tore the front of Frankenstein’s jacket and left long, red, and deep gouges. Frankenstein flickered back and raised one hand to his chest in shock. The man stared at Reaper with his eyes wide. Reaper tilted his head and began to lick the blood off of his claws.

 

“You taste… exquisite, for a traitor.”

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he looked like an insane monster, the scene would've been quite erotic.

 

“Traitor? Master… I have spent the last 820 years looking for you.”

 

“Fucking lies! If you had you would have found me!”

 

Reaper began to let his blood power pool beneath him. The shred was protesting loudly and he placed one hand on his head; trying to shut it up. Soon the blood surged forward, attacking Frankenstein and the three traitors.

 

Frankenstein barely managed to dodge but the others were unlucky. Spears of blood pierced them as they were unprepared for the attack. They were fortunate that Reaper was just playing with them though, because if he wanted them dead they would not have been hit in nonvital areas.

 

The shouts of pain caused Frankenstein to glance back. The man turned to Reaper and clenched his hand around the Dark Spear. He lunged at Reaper and swung the spear. Then it soon became a clash between the dark energies. Each opponent were being hit by the other and leaving gashes. Yet, it soon became clear that Frankenstein was not only losing, but was holding back as well.

 

Reaper snarled and caught the Dark Spear in mid swing. Frankenstein’s eyes widened as the spear tried to devour Reaper. They watched as it slowly creeped up his clawed hand. Then, with a loud banshee wail, the spear flung itself off of Reaper. With a sneer, He began to channel his powers to finish Frankenstein off once and for all.

 

“CADIS!”

 

A grey blur slammed the ground where Reaper was once standing. He looked at the werewolf that had just attacked him. Reaper’s face twisted and cracked into an insane grin. He began to laugh hysterically as his two old ‘acquaintances’ stood there and stared at him.

 

“It’s a fucking reunion today! First the traitor and now you!”

 

“What the hell Cadis? Why the heck are you attacking Frankenstein? How are you alive?”

 

Reaper sneered and his wings began to grow. The blood red and scaly wings arched into the sky; much more massive than his old ones. He jumped and began to attack Muzaka. It was a strange sight to see. The old Reaper was a more defensive fighter and Muzaka was the more aggressive, but now it’s switched. All throughout the fight, dark clouds began to form above them and the air heavy.

 

“Damn it. Stop this. This isn’t you!”

 

Reaper’s laugh came back and somehow managed to sound more insane than before.

 

“This isn’t me? This isn’t me? You don’t fucking know me you bastard! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you think that I survived that battle unscathed? You nearly killed me. They got me. You were right. Humans are insects and they all deserve to die.”

 

They blows against each other came faster and harder. Reaper was either cackling or screaming at Muzaka. The winds began to pick up and the clouds began to circle. Everyone else watched on as the two most powerful beings on the planet fought.

 

“I don’t think that anymore. Frankenstein and I found out the truth. We were both betrayed Cadis!”

 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT! The Cadis Etrama Di Raizel died 820 years ago. He was weak, pathetic, and naive. I killed him and I am Reaper. I’m a fucking monster. And. It’s. All. Your. Fault.”

 

Then he snapped. Twirling tornados of blood began to touch down and wreak havoc on the roof. Spikes began to shoot from the floor at everyone; friend and foe alike. He ignored the gashes on his own body as he was hacking away at anyone who got near him. A crash of thunder sounded as lightning struck near Frankenstein. At this rate, Reaper will end up destroying the city.

 

“Reaper. I order you to stand down!”

 

Yuri yelled through the havoc. The blood storm stopped but the clouds and his wings stayed. Everyone else almost let out a sigh of relief as the chaos died down. Reaper turned to look at Yuri, his eyes widened with insanity and rage. His body was tense and Reaper was ready to start attacking again.

 

“Reaper. We are leaving.”

 

Yuri picked up Aris and motioned Reaper to follow. He stood there staring and did not move.

 

“Reaper. I order you to come.”

 

The wings withdrew and Reaper turned to glare at Muzaka and Frankenstein. He growled at them and snarled. Reaper pivoted and followed Yuri.

 

“I look forward to the day I can tear your throats out.”

 

With that said, the members of the Union vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, Rai is a bit bat shit crazy at the moment. Not that I blame him. The reason why I had the Dark Spear freak out when Reaper was holding it was the fact that Reaper is insanely powerful and has so much malice that the Dark Spear could not handle. I might rework this chapter later on. 
> 
> As I warned you readers last chapter, this story will not be updated regularly. This is what I work on when I can't focus on my two main stories.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... comments are nice and all...


End file.
